


How to Get Through Public Speeches

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives his first speech as head of the MLE, with a little distraction to get him through the speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Through Public Speeches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, recipient. I did have fun coming up with this idea, though these two fought me. I eventually found something that seems to have worked, though. For the record, these two are now an established couple in the wizarding world. I purposefully left off mention of Ginny and the kids. Make of that what you will. Thank you to my usual beta for the help in editing, and also for the title idea.

There was a good turnout for the Minister's announcement. Most of the heads of the departments were there, as well as some of the other workers who could be spared for the hour. There were also a few family members and friends of the heads, and even a small handful of hand-picked reporters to report on his announcement.  
  
Despite the size of the room, or perhaps because of it, the sound of voices was overwhelming. So much so that no one noticed Minister Shacklebolt stepping up to the podium until he cast a sound amplifying charm and cleared his throat. Immediately, the noise quieted to almost nothing, and everyone settled in their seats, sitting forward and looking at him expectantly. Speculation had run rampant through the Ministry about this announcement. Some suggested he was retiring, or he was going to train someone to become his successor. And with Harry Potter standing near him as he stood at the podium, this idea seemed to have increased weight. Everyone was rapt as the Minister began to speak.  
  
"Thank you all for being here this afternoon. I know you all have been wondering about Auror Robards, and when he might be coming back. As of today he has decided to officially retire. As a result, I have decided to make Auror Potter's place as acting Head permanent as of today." He looked around, smiling wide at the applause, which was louder in some areas of the crowd than others.  
  
"I know most of you remember him for what everyone does. But today I would like to focus on who he is now: the strongest Auror our Ministry has known since the death of Alastor Moody." There was another smattering of applause, more polite now, and less enthusiastic than before. "Because of Auror Potter, crime is down in the magical world. The streets are safe from those who once called themselves Death Eaters. Only a few stragglers remain, and they seem to have vanished from our land entirely. Harry has sworn, they too will eventually be brought to justice. I for one believe him. That is why I have asked him to make his position permanent. Where better for him to ensure what he promises comes to pass?"  
  
Again, there was applause, this time sounding much more heartfelt, and Kingsley smiled. "So, without further ado, I present to you, the new head of the Magical Law Enforcement department, Harry Potter." He stepped back, and Harry moved forward, shaking his hand and thanking him softly under the applause before he turned to the audience.  
  
"I want to thank Minister Shacklebolt for your excellent introduction. And also for choosing me for this position. As I'm sure many of you are aware, there were few things I wanted in life so much as to help the wizarding world become a better place. The day I met Alastor Moody was the day I knew exactly where my life was headed."  
  
He looked out over the crowd, and his eyes landed on a bright turquoise shock of hair sticking out among the browns and blonds in the crowd. Teddy was beaming up at him, eyes almost bright enough to distinguish, even sitting several rows back behind all the department heads and other higher ups who crowded the first three rows. Harry focused on him as he continued to speak. "Being an Auror was everything I hoped for. After the war, helping to bring those to justice who had tried to harm our community made everything so much better. For once, I could see I was making a difference, rather than hoping I was."  
  
Harry slid a hand into his pocket, to the toy he'd slid in there while he and Teddy had been preparing for this speech. No long celebratory dinner after this, though Kingsley, Ron, and Hermione had each insisted separately it was needed. No, all Harry wanted tonight was to be alone with Teddy.  
  
"I love being an Auror, seeing the difference we make in our world, helping keep everyone safe." At safe, Harry pressed a small button on the toy, and grinned as he watched Teddy sit up suddenly straighter. "By taking on this role, I can do more. I have several policies I hope to bring before the Minister to increase the safety of our world." He pressed it again at the word increase, and grinned internally as he saw Teddy shift in his seat. "I intend to work with many of you in finding new ways to ensure safety, equality, and health of all of our citizens. There may not be many of us, but if we don't take care of each other, who will?" Teddy shifted again, and Harry couldn't help but imagine what his younger lover was feeling. The vibrations so deep inside himself they felt a part of his bones.  
  
"In the next few months, I plan to implement as many of these changes as I am able. With your help, I hope our world will be a better place for it." He turned off the toy and watched as Teddy squirmed in his seat, obviously trying to get the feeling back, the distraction allowing Harry to easily ignore the soft muttering scattered amongst the applause in the crowd. He knew some would fight his changes, and his nerves had grown increasingly stronger as he'd written his speech. It was only Teddy's suggestion that convinced him to give this speech at all.  
  
"I am sure all of you want to help improve things for our friends and families and neighbors," Harry said now, looking out over the audience, trying to ignore the few glares his eyes snagged on as he glanced over the crowd. To calm himself, he turned on the toy again, glancing over to Teddy shifting in place once more, a blissful expression on his face. "They hope what we do will improve their lives," he said. "So that is what we must endeavor to achieve. Safety, happiness, and wellbeing should be our watchwords." He increased the intensity of the vibrations, remembering Teddy's insistence they would need a new toy to distract Harry from worrying over his speech.  
  
"If you have a way of affecting me any time, it will give you something to focus on," he'd said.  
  
"I can't make faces or gesture at you, Teddy. Everyone will see. I can't say anything that might work, either. I don't see what we could do."  
  
Teddy grins. "There's this toy I've seen..."  
  
"Teddy..."  
  
"No, hear me out." He pulled out a magazine he'd obviously been storing for a moment like this, as it was folded open to the appropriate page, showing a little egg and a long rectangular remote. "I put the egg inside me, and you carry the remote in your pocket. Then when you need a distraction..." he mimed turning on the device. "Voila, suddenly you have something more interesting to focus on." He grinned at Harry.  
  
Harry had rolled his eyes at the time, but now he was grateful for his young lover's suggestion. And quite eager to get him home. "I hope all of you will be joining in to help me implement these ideas and put them to work for our people. I look forward to hearing what you have to contribute, too. This is not just my world, it is ours. I hope we can all work together to make our world greater than ever."  
  
The applause was louder now, though Harry still caught several glares aimed at him before he turned away. He switched off the toy, and nodded to Teddy. He stepped away from the podium and turned to Kingsley. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Kingsley smiled. "I was wondering if you were going to be willing to speak today. I'm glad you did, though. I think it will do good to put certain department heads on notice things are going to change around here, whether or not they like it."  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes. Teddy kept telling me it was important, but... Well, it took him a while to convince me."  
  
"Well, then I will have to thank him personally tonight. Supper at the pub?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I need to get home, Kingsley. Rain check? You can come over and he can cook for us."  
  
"What? You're going to abandon me to the complaints?" Kingsley asked, though the smile on his face told him he'd already guessed something along those lines.  
  
"I promised Teddy some private time tonight, sir. Dinner Friday?"  
  
"All right. But I do insist on taking you both out. It doesn't seem like a thank you to Teddy if he has to cook."  
  
"What am I cooking?" Teddy asked, his arm winding around Harry's waist.  
  
Both older men smiled. "Nothing," Harry said. "Kingsley wants to treat us to dinner. I told him Friday. How does that sound?"  
  
Teddy grinned brightly. "Fabulous. Where are we going?"  
  
"We can discuss it another time, I think," Harry said, glancing at Teddy. He resisted the urge to see if there was still a visible effect on Teddy, but knowing him, he'd found a way to hide it. Right now, all Harry wanted to do was to get him home and see him completely undone. "I'll talk to you about when and where tomorrow, Kingsley, all right?"  
  
Kingsley glanced between the two and nodded, a slight smirk on his face. "All right, Harry. Tomorrow, then. I would say have a good evening, but I think you will, so there's no need to wish it," he added with a wink.  
  
Harry felt a bit warm in the face, but nodded. Thinking of Kingsley knowing what they were about to get up to was a bit uncomfortable. "Thanks, sir."  
  
Teddy grinned. "We will, sir," he added over his shoulder, tugging Harry away. They skirted the worst of the crowd, avoiding the reporters specifically. After all, Harry was always their favorite sensational story. Especially the one about his nearly twenty years younger lover. That was something he definitely didn't want to deal with tonight, with wicked thoughts about what he was going to do to Teddy the second they were alone running through his head.  
  
They made it to the lifts without anyone stopping them, though Harry suspected they might have seen he would have hexed them if they'd tried. They stepped alone into the lift, and Harry pulled Teddy to him, kissing him deeply. "Thank you," he said, voice huskier than he'd meant it to be.  
  
Teddy's grin lit up the elevator. Or would have if the light hadn't already been so bright. "Believe me, it was my pleasure," he purred. "You going to do something about this?" he added, grinding a very distinct bulge against Harry's hip.  
  
"Just for that, I should make you wait, you know..."  
  
"But you won't," Teddy purred. He knew Harry too well. If Teddy wanted sex, Harry rarely said no. Teddy was too tempting.  
  
Harry slid his hand around to undo Teddy's trousers, then pushed his fingers down the front of them. He stopped at the feel of skin and hair under his fingertips, and rose an eyebrow. "No pants?"  
  
"Wanted to make things easier for you," Teddy said, pushing into his hand. His breath caught. "Ah... Fuck, yeah."  
  
"Language, Teddy."  
  
That made Teddy snort. "Really? You're going to lecture me on language when you have your hand down my trousers, playing with me?" He grinned, kissing him to stop him from responding. "Don't stop, okay?"  
  
"Wasn't planning on it," Harry said. He kissed Teddy again, his hand stroking over his long, heated cock, loving the feel of it in his hand, and the weight of it. He still couldn't get over how good it felt to touch Teddy. And making love was so much beyond this that he was sometimes amazed he didn't come the moment he pushed into him. He still couldn't believe Teddy wanted him over all the people he could have. But then, he wasn't about to push him away, either. Not when it felt this good.  
  
Harry pressed him back against the wall of the lift, then nibbled at Teddy's neck as he stroked him slowly. "Did you like it?" he asked in a low voice. "Being turned on in front of that whole crowd? You little slut..."  
  
Teddy groaned. There was nothing he loved so much as Harry talking dirty. "Yes," he hissed. "Wanted them to all see you come down and fuck me right in front of that crowd. Wanted to see their sour faces crack. I bet the worst of them are the ones who would love it the most."  
  
"I'd have to hex them to keep them off you," Harry growled. He hated the thought of sharing Teddy. Even if Teddy did like teasing others, he would never be able to do more than imply it. Just the thought made him angry.  
  
"None of them have a chance if I have you," Teddy purred, kissing him. "Don't stop. Feels so good, Harry."  
  
"Never," Harry said, nipping at his neck once more, wanting to mark him where everyone could see. His hand flew over Teddy's cock. "Come for me. Show me how much you loved it."  
  
Teddy whined, arching towards him to get more. "Ah... Harry... Yes..."  
  
A thought had Harry smirking, and he slid his free hand into his pocket. The second his hand hit the button on the remote, Teddy was coming with a scream. Harry quickly kissed him to stifle the sound, but he couldn't regret it. This was how he loved Teddy most--coming apart because of what he'd done to him.  
  
It was a few minutes before Teddy stopped whimpering, and when his eyes opened, they were gold-rimmed, which made Harry's heart clench. He stroked his clean hand over Teddy's cheek. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Teddy beamed at him. "I love you, too, Harry," he whispered, his voice husky from his cries.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you clean and get home. This isn't over by a long shot."  
  
"Good," Teddy said. A few spells later, the two stepped off the lift and headed out of the Ministry to start the rest of their evening. Harry was looking forward to every second of it.  



End file.
